Felicidad
by Kamishikawa Hane
Summary: Cuando la batalla contra los dragones acechaba Crocus, Levy seguía desesperada a Gajeel, quien se encontraba en busca de su padre. Multiparejas. Gajevy/Gale. Final alternativo.


**FELICIDAD**

El galope logró despertarlo. Abrió pesadamente los párpados acostumbrándose a la poca luz que había y observó a sus compañeros, encontrándoselos en la misma posición de cuando habían partido de la destrozada Magnolia. Bufó y se recostó en la poca madera de ese transporte tirado por caballos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero una conocida voz hizo que los abriera de nuevo.

-El viejo nos espera a las afueras de Crocus.

Gajeel frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te ha preguntado?

-Tú lo hubieras echo más tarde si nadie te hubiese dicho nada.- Laxus se desperezó un poco y echó una disimulada mirada a su compañera dormida pegada a un costado. – Mira me lo dijo cuando partimos.

-Hmpf.

En los siguientes minutos solo se escuchaban suspiros y respiraciones tranquilas. El dragón slayer de hierro volvió a observar su alrededor. Sonrió con su acostumbrado orgullo y se reprimió el reír por el dolor de sus costillas. Acabada la guerra contra los diez mil dragones –que al principio fueron siete, pero por culpa de Rogue del futuro lograron entrar los restantes - los magos de Fairy Tail se juntaron para hablar y reunirse todos los gremios a las afueras de Crocus.

Hablar…

La sonrisa se le ensanchó al recordar y fijó la mirada en la pequeña que dormía en su regazo con la cabeza pegada en su pecho. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que gracias a ese gruñón, cabezota e imbécil dragón de hierro de _las sombras _todos estarían tan felices como ahora? Aún así nadie se salvaba de los cortes, las quemaduras ni los moratones que llevaban encima.

Levy se removió molesta y bastó que Gajeel posara una mano suya en su cabeza delicadamente para que se tranquilizara.

Laxus les observó y no pudo esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-¡No nos podemos separar! ¡Ya quedan menos!_

_Todos siguieron las instrucciones de Lucy mientras corrían en dirección al siguiente dragón. Erza siguió con el plan:_

_- Atacaremos todos juntos, si nos separamos tenemos más riesgo de morir. _

_Asintieron y se detuvieron delante de su próxima víctima. El dragón rugió amenazante mientras se erguía delante de las hadas. _

_-¡Ice Maker, Lance!_

_El ataque impactó de pleno en el rostro del animal. _

_-Bien echo, Gray. – murmuró la pelirroja mientras sacaba una katana._

_Minutos después lograron derrotar el colosal dragón. Un nuevo rugido les alertó. _

_-¡Por allí! – Juvia señaló al cielo y de las nubes apareció un grisáceo dragón. _

_-¡No se acaban! – exclamó Wendy._

_-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego! _

_-¡Rugido del dragón de hierro!_

_-¡Wendy!- alertó Mirajane._

_-¡Rugido del dragón del cielo! _

_El ataque acabó con el dragón quién calló al suelo en un ruido sordo. Los tres atacantes suspiraron._

_-¡Maldita sea!- maldijo el hijo de Igneel mientras se sentaba en el suelo, derrotado._

_Pese a los seguidos ataques no lograban acabar con todos los dragones. Lissana junto a los demás restantes se ocupaban de la otra parte de Magnolia, también repleta de dragones. _

_Pasados unos minutos, la McGarden habló._

_-Parece que de momento no hay más dragones en esta zona. _

_Lucy suspiró y observó a sus compañeros. _

_-Lo que me sorprende es que después de pelear contra Sabertooth puedan seguir contra dragones. _

_Natsu sonrió mientras que Gajeel soltó un bufido._

_-Esto es un fastidió. – Murmuró el Redfox – lo que daría por descansar un rato.- Se sentó en el rocoso suelo y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. _

_-No bajéis la guardia, mocosos. _

_-Cállate. Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar, Laxus. – rugió el hijo de Metalicana._

_El dragón slayer del rayo apartó la mirada de Gajeel y observó a sus compañeros. Sonrió internamente. _

"_Makarov tiene el mejor gremio. Y también tiene los mejores mocosos."_

_Pese al desgaste físico que sufrían cada uno logró ver miradas de esperanza. Después de que los dragones aparecieran por la gran puerta del Proyecto Eclipse, ninguno de ellos se lo pensó, y, aun estando heridos de las batallas de los Juegos Mágicos, no dudaron en pelear contra los colosales invasores. _

_Un gritó lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-¡Cuidado Juvia!_

_La cola de un dragón impactó de pleno contra la maga del agua, arrastrándola hasta una pared de piedra, donde la estampó. _

_-¡Juvia!- Erza se dirigió corriendo hacia los escombros. - ¡Encargaros del dragón mientras miro como se encuentra! _

_-¡Ice Maker!_

_Una columna de hielo impactó contra una de las patas del dragón haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. _

_-¡Solid Script: Fire! _

_-¡Wendy! –Gritó Erza mientras cargaba a una inconsciente Juvia. -¿Te quedan poderes para curarla? _

_Wendy negó con la cabeza. _

_-¡Gray, encárgate de ella! _

_Gray esquivó uno de los ataques del molido dragón y rápidamente corrió hacia la Titania donde cogió a Juvia._

_-Quédate con ella hasta que recupere la consciencia, nosotros seguiremos con el dragón._

_Gray asintió algo dudoso mientras Erza se dirigía de nuevo al combate._

_-¡Gajeel! ¡Ayúdame, maldito cabeza de metal! _

_-Cállate Salamander, ¿Por qué te tendría que ayudar expresamente a ti? ¡¿No ves que estoy peleando contra el dragón?! – rugió_

_-¡No estamos en el gremio! ¡Dejad las peleas estúpidas y centraros en lo que tenéis delante!- ordenó Mira mientras esquivaba una enorme garra. _

_-¡Todo es culpa de Slamander que…! –Gajeel se quedó estático un momento mientras un olor familiar inundaba sus fosas nasales. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien a la vez que lograba recordar ese aroma._

_-¡Gajeel, céntrate! – gritó Erza_

_Gajeel miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente de ese olor._

"_No jodas…"_

_Sin hacer caso las órdenes de la Titania corrió rápidamente hacia el centro de la ciudad._

_-¡Gajeel, vuelve!- Lucy observó como el dragón slayer se separaba del grupo._

_-¡Gajeel! _

_-¡Levy, no vayas!- Mirajane logró ver como la McGarden seguía a paso rápido al Redfox._

_En ese momento la gran cola del dragón chocó contra el suelo reteniendo a Mirajane, quien pensaba seguir a la pequeña hada._

_-No te preocupes Mira, mientras Gajeel este con ella, dudo mucho que le pase algo malo. _

_-Wendy…_

_En ese instante Natsu se bloqueó. Olfateó el aire. Una, dos y hasta tres veces. Los ojos se abrieron con desmesura mientras trataba de analizar la situación. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparado hacia el olor._

_-¡Natsu! – La maga estelar corrió rápidamente siguiendo al dragón slayer. -¡¿Dónde vas?!_

_-¡Lo he encontrado Lucy!- gritó con felicidad mientras sonreía._

_-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué has encontrado?!_

_-¡Igneel!_

_-¡Gajeel! ¡¿Dónde estas?! _

_Levy dejó de correr. Miró a su alrededor encontrando solo escombros. Un rugido hizo que se escondiera asustada detrás de una roca gigante. Tembló y se maldijo por haber seguido al idiota de hierro. ¿Dónde se había metido?_

_La maga de escritura sólida permaneció sentada hasta que el dragón cercano desapareció. Suspiró y lentamente salió de su escondite. Caminó en silencio, intentando no alertar a los dragones que rondaban la zona. En un momento notó un temblor detrás suyo. Y con impaciencia giro su cabeza. Y lo vio._

_Si una persona alta ya le parecía grande, lo que vio le hizo parecer mucho más pequeña de lo que era. _

_Y allí estaba, en frente suyo, de color negro. Brillante, ojos rojos y dientes afilados. Con una cabeza de metal y escamas de hierro. Con grandes alas y largas uñas. Los ojos se abrieron al reconocerlo. _

_Metalicana._

_En libros ya le parecía impactante, pero tenerlo delante de las narices la hizo estremecerse. Levy empezó a temblar y cuando logró controlar su cabeza, salió rápidamente de allí, esquivando bloques de piedra y fuego. Una vez pensó que estaba segura y que el dragón de hierro no la seguía, caminó lentamente. Una fuerte garra cayó en frente suyo y cuando lo volvió a ver lo único que quiso era llorar y gritar. Pero se mantuvo, firme pese al miedo, enfrente de él. No atacó ni se movió, sabiendo de sobras que si lo hacia, no serviría de nada. _

_El dragón se acercó y ella, horrorizada, dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas que tenía retenidas. Sin hacer ruido alguno y con respiraciones lentas. Aun con los ojos abiertos, se quedó quieta, esperando lo peor. _

_Hasta que habló._

_-¿Fairy Tail? _

_La voz no le sorprendió más que el hecho de que hablara. Grave y como una especie de rugido._

_¿Desde cuando hablaban los dragones de esa manera?_

_Levy tragó y se calmó un poco._

_-S...Si._

_La McGarden se sorprendió. ¿Por qué le había contestado? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? Si alguien la viera ahora mismo, hablando con un dragón.-y no cualquier dragón, sino Metalicana- de seguro que la tomarían por loca. Respiró hondo e intentó recobrar la compostura. El dragón la observó con curiosidad de arriba abajo._

_Soltó un corto rugido, divertido._

_-Eres enana._

_Levy abrió los ojos mientras que su boca imitaba el gesto. A poco a poco los colores se le subieron a la cara. Observó al dragón enfrente suyo y no supo si reír o llorar de vergüenza. ¿Desde cuando un dragón se te planta delante de tuyo y lo primero que te dice en vez de comerte es "enana"?_

_Relajó el cuerpo, el dragón no tenía muchas intenciones de matarla, o eso le pareció a Levy. Con cuidado y meditando las palabras habló._

_-¿Eres el padre de Gajeel?_

_Levy se arrepintió al instante de haber preguntado eso. Notó como las pupilas del gigante se dilataron y como se enfocaban en ella, haciéndola temblar._

_-¿Gajeel está aquí? _

_La chica juró que vio un destello de esperanza en los rojizos ojos del animal. Su cuerpo se tensó entero al sentir el nombre y Levy asintió lentamente. Después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, Metalicana volvió a hablar._

_-¿Dónde está ese mocoso?_

_Levy sonrió con ternura mientras pensaba lo mucho que se parecía a Gajeel. _

_-Te estaba buscando. Supongo que cuando reconoció tu olor salió corriendo de donde nos encontrábamos todos. Lo seguí durante un rato pero lo acabé perdiendo._

_-Espero que sepas que no me importa la mitad de las cosas que has dicho. Ni siguieras has respondido bien a mi pregunta.- bufó el dragón._

_Levy volvió a ponerse roja de vergüenza. ¿Qué demonios hacia hablando con un dragón? Pasados unos momentos Metalicana se tumbó en el suelo, con la barbilla recostada sobre la parte superior de la mano. _

"_Parece un felino" pensó la peliazul._

_-Háblame sobre Gajeel. _

_Levy se quedó en blanco. _

_-¿Eh?_

_-Háblame sobre Gajeel, enana. Supongo que si sabes que soy su padre, lo conocerás. _

_Levy se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a decir. ¡Que difícil era hablar con un dragón! Y más si era el padre de Gajeel. Si Lucy estuviera aquí de seguro que gritaría "el suegro de Levy". A la maga se sonrojó mientras se lo imaginaba. ¿Qué le tendría que decir? ¿Le mataría si dijese algo malo del dragón slayer?_

_-Pues…es un mago de Fairy Tail...- Miró al dragon mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.- Antes pertenecía a un gremio oscuro llamado Phantom Lord pero después de un tiempo se cambió.- Levy no mintió del todo. Aun así intentó ser lo mas sincera posible.- Suele pelear mucho. Es una persona que es muy brusca y no tiene mucha amabilidad por la gente ni los que le rodean. Se mete mucho en problemas por culpa de su carácter. Es muy fuerte, uno de los mas fuertes del gremio. Aun así en el gremio hay tres dragón slayer más. Suele estar solo sentado alejado de la multitud pero aun así no le cuesta mucho relacionarse con la gente._

_Metalicana la observaba sin interrumpir. La chica hablaba mientras sonreía con ternura y un sonrojo muy notorio en el rostro. Juntaba sus manos con nerviosismo._

_-Aunque…si lo conoces bien, puede llegar a ser una persona amable, que se preocupa por los demás y no importaría arriesgar la vida por sus compañeros. Hace reír y ayuda mucho. Es…especial a su manera._

_La McGarden esperó reacción del dragón de hierro quien se quedó quieto observándola. _

_-Ha cambiado mucho, pues. – Dijo Metalicana.- de pequeño no solía ser así._

_A Levy le picó la curiosidad mientras se sentaba disimuladamente en el suelo. _

_-Cuando lo conocí tenía dos años. Tenía miedo. ¿Quién no tendría miedo de un dragón que se te planta delante después de que tus padres murieran? Cuando le miré a los ojos supe que, pese a la edad que tenia, lo quería criar como un hijo. Y enseñarle a ser como yo. Supongo que Gajeel se debe parecer bastante a mí en la forma de hablar. _

_Levy sonrió._

_-Gajeel también me llama "enana"._

_-Gajeel se negó rotundamente a vivir conmigo. Dijo que solo quería estar con sus padres y nada más. Yo no lo obligué y me olvidé de él. Pero pasados unos días, apareció en mi cueva, muerto de hambre y llorando. Lo que más me impactó fue que lograra encontrarme después de días sin vernos y sin conocer la zona. Tenía solo dos años. _

_Levy escuchaba con atención. Metalicana prosiguió._

_-Durante las siguientes semanas no se acercó mucho a mi, supongo que por miedo. Pero aun así, comía lo que cazaba y de vez en cuando dormía bajo mi ala. Pasaron los meses y poco a poco comenzó a coger confianza tanto conmigo como con sí mismo.-Metalicana sonrió con orgullo.- Incluso me llamaba "papá"._

_Levy sonrió con los ojos iluminados mientras prestaba atención al dragón. Oh, lo que hubiese dado por ver a Gajeel de pequeño._

_-Tuvo una gran facilidad para entender la magia que le presté, pero aun así le costó bastante. Se enfadaba si algo no iba como él quería. _

_-Como ahora. _

_Metalicana rió._

_-También le enseñé a no confiar mucho en las personas, puede que por eso no fuera muy sociable. _

_Un rugido les recordó que no estaban solos. _

_-Igneel y Grandine. ¿Los conoces?-preguntó Levy mientras se levantaba. _

_-Igneel me suena. Grandine no lo conozco, pero si lo preguntas, seguramente habrá dos mocosos de los tuyos buscándoles. También han venido.- Metalicana se posicionó sobre las cuatro patas. _

_-Espero que Gajeel te encuentre. _

_-Te encontrara a ti primero, aunque con lo pequeña que eres, le costará. – se burló el dragón mientras Levy hacía un gesto de molestia. _

_-Estará más preocupado por encontrar a su padre. _

_-Te digo yo que no. – Metalicana levantó la cabeza y olfateó el aire._

_-¿Eh? _

_-Está más preocupado por ti que por mí._

_-Ni siquiera sabe que lo seguí cuando encontró tu…_

_-Nunca juzgues el olfato de un dragón, enana. – Metalicana la observó y ella se sonrojó notablemente._

_Esa cría debía conocer muy bien a su hijo como para saber todo sobre él. Era muy pequeña, pero el dragón vio algo en sus ojos parecido a lo que vio Gajeel cuando le conoció. _

_Un temblor hizo que ambos miraran hacia el cielo. Un dragón se acercó a toda velocidad hacia la chica. Metalicana atacó y el dragón salió disparado hacia una pared de escombros. Levy, quien se encontraba detrás de una pata de Metalicana, salió algo confundida. _

_-¿Qué pasa cuando un dragón ataca a otro dragón?_

_-Que atacará contra ti con todo lo que tiene. _

_El adversario se levantó y mordió al dragón de hierro en un ala, mientras que este otro rugió y dio un zarpazo en el rostro del atacante. Levy corrió hacia un escondite cercano. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, la cola del dragón enemigo impactó contra su abdomen mandándola volar hasta un pilar de piedra que se rompió al chocar ella. Metalicana observó la escena y atacó al dragón, mordiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que dejó de respirar y su pulso desapareció. Volteó a mirar su alrededor buscando a la chica y la encontró en el suelo, inconciente con una herida en el pecho y en su brazo derecho. El olor de sangre le carcomió por dentro y acercándose lentamente rozó el morro de su cabeza con el cuerpo inconsciente de la maga. _

_-¡Metalicana!_

_El dragón levantó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás. Y allí estaba. Tal y como lo recordaba._

_-Gajeel. _

_Gajeel observó la chica tirada en el suelo y su mirada se encendió de rabia y enfado. Metalicana retrocedió del cuerpo de la chica, dando a entender que él no tuvo nada que ver. Gajeel saltó del edificio en ruinas y se acercó, ignorando por completo al dragón de hierro que tenia detrás, a Levy._

_La cogió en brazos y revisó sus heridas. Oh, iba a pagar por eso._

_Se giró amenazante hacia su padre con Levy en brazos, preparado mentalmente para lo que iba a ocurrir._

_-Juro que…_

_-Sabes de sobras que yo no la he atacado. _

_Gajeel ahogó un gemido de rabia y relajó mínimamente sus músculos. Después de recobrar la compostura observó a Metalicana quien esperaba pacientemente una reacción por parte suya._

_-Catorce años…-murmuró el dragón slayer mientras se sentaba en el suelo con Levy en su regazo._

_-Pues te veo mucho mas joven. No parece que te hayan pasado catorce años.- Metalicana se tumbó en el suelo._

"_Oh, si. Isla Tenrou"_

_-Es una larga historia. _

_Gajeel observó preocupado las heridas de la peliazul. Metalicana lo miró._

_-¿Y después de estos ansiados catorce años, no me vas a preguntar nada?_

_Gajeel le miró con desgano._

_-Como si hubieras cambiado mucho._

_Metalicana ahogó una carcajada._

_-Ya he hablado con la chica. –Gajeel se sorprendió.- Me lo ha explicado todo. _

_-La enana ha... _

_El dragón le interrumpió._

_-Solo me ha hablado de ti. Aunque no a detalle._

_Gajeel maldijo con fastidio mientras se acomodaba mas en el incomodo suelo. Nadie sabía lo feliz que estaba ahora, después de catorce años. Sonrió de medio lado y soltó las palabras que Metalicana siempre quiso oír._

_-Te he echado de menos, papá._

_En ese momento, los dragones restantes se desplazaron por el aire hasta desaparecer. Metalicana se levantó y se acercó a Gajeel. Su cabeza rozó con la mandíbula del chico en un gesto tremendamente dulce. Gajeel le acarició levemente el morro y sonrió._

_-Cuídala bien. No dejes que nadie te la quite, Gajeel. Sus ojos brillaban mientras me hablaba de ti como te brillaban a ti cuando me conociste._

_Gajeel se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada de su padre con un chasquido. Metalicana sonrió con orgullo. _

_-Si quieres volver a verme, ven a ese lugar. – Murmuró el dragón mientras abría las alas.- Y no esperes catorce años, no quiero conocer a mis nietos muy mayores. _

_Y de un aleteó se acercó a los dragones que huían del lugar. _

_Gajeel se quedó quieto mientras hacia lo imposible para que el sonrojo que tenía desapareciera. Levy soltó un quejido y la abrazó con más fuerza. No queriendo hacerle daño. La pequeña hada se relajó y Gajeel se levanto mientras oía voces familiares gritar de alegría. Caminó siguiendo el olor de sus compañeros hasta llegar a un claro donde se encontraban todos._

_-¡Gajeel, Levy!- Wendy levantó la mano y la zarandeó en modo de saludo mientras que una sonrisa de felicidad invadía su rostro por completo. _

_-¡Levy!- Lucy se acercó a la pareja que acababa de llegar. –Hay que curarla rápidamente. _

_Wendy cogió unas vendas de una caja con medicamentos que trajo-según ella-gente de otros gremios para ayudar-, y mientras Gajeel la dejaba apoyada en el suelo junto a una pared, Wendy se encargó de aplicarle vendas en sus heridas. _

_-¡Ey, cabeza de metal! ¡Adivina a quien vi! –Natsu se plantó frente al dragón de hierro con una sonrisa- ¡A Igneel! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estuvimos hablando y Lucy lo conoció y…_

_-Me importa una mierda, Salamander. Yo vi a Metalicana. –Gajeel sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-¡Grandine también estuvo! – gritó Wendy mientras aplicaba gasas en los brazos de la pequeña hada. _

_-Los dragones ya han desaparecido por completo. El maestro y el grupo de Lissana ya han partido hacia las afueras de Crocus. Tenemos que ir para allá cuanto antes. – Gray se recostó en una piedra con el brazo sobre la rodilla._

_-¡Juvia quiere curar a Gray!- una ya recuperada Juvia se sentó al lado del mago de hielo con gasas y vendas en sus brazos y una expresión de completa enamorada en el rostro._

_Levy se retorció mientras se despertaba y abrió con dificultad los ojos. _

_-Gajeel…_

_-¡Levy! Tranquila, los dragones ya se han ido, ahora tenemos que ir a las afueras de Crocus ha…_

_-Gajeel…-Levy se incorporó con cuidado mientras temblaba y observó a su alrededor sin ver al dragón slayer. Dejó ir un sollozo mientras comenzaba a llorar._

_-Levy...- la dragon slayer volteó a buscar a Gajeel. -¡Gajeel!_

_El nombrado que hasta ahora hablaba con Gray prestó atención a quien le llamaba y se dirigió a ella._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Levy te…-Wendy se sonrojó ligeramente.- necesita._

_Gajeel se dirigió algo extrañado hacia donde descansaba la pequeña hada mientras la dragón slayer los dejaba solos –no sin ser el centro de atención de los demás-. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cogió en brazos y se alejó unos metros de sus compañeros, se sentó en una roca con la chica en brazos._

_-Enana, ¿Qué te…?_

_Levy lloró y tembló, y Gajeel la abrazó mientras ella solo sollozaba su nombre. _

_-Gajeel…tengo miedo…yo solo… - Levy se aferró fuertemente a las pocas ropas que el dragón slayer de hierro llevaba. _

_¿Por qué no estaban aquí los chuchos callejeros* de la enana para encargarse de esto? Metalicana nunca le había enseñado que hacer cuando un compañero sufría estos ataques. _

"_¿Compañero?" _

_Gajeel se sonrojó mientras Levy tiritaba abrazada a él. ¿Qué debería hacer en una situación así? Su orgullo le prohibió buscar ayuda en los demás que observaban la escena algo impacientes. Suspiró disimuladamente y observó los ojos de la McGarden, cerrados y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Con un pulgar le sacó las perlas que yacían en su rostro y se acercó lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Levy los abrió levemente mientras sus labios hacían contacto con los de Gajeel._

_Oh, le encantaba._

_El chico volteó a ver a sus compañeros encontrándose una furiosa Erza que su cara decía nada más y nada menos que: "La tocas y mueres" pero con cierto color rojo en sus mejillas, mientras que Juvia sacudía a Gray con ojos en forma de corazón, Lucy algo colorada y Natsu sin entender del todo la situación. Laxus miraba con despotismo y Mira con una radiante sonrisa mientras que Wendy se tapaba los ojos con algo de vergüenza._

_Levy se acurrucó en su pecho mientras sonreía con satisfacción y lentamente se quedaba dormida. Gajeel apartó la vista del grupo que le miraba con admiración y entrelazó disimuladamente los grandes dedos con los finos y delicados de la chica en un gesto dulce._

_Se oyó un golpe en el suelo y Gajeel giró su cabeza observando atónito como Juvia besaba a Gray. Natsu comenzó a reír y el mago de hielo, bastante sonrojado, se separó de Juvia sin apartar la traviesa mano que yacía en la espalda de la chica. Gray miró a Natsu con burla y le dijo:_

_-¿Qué, Natsu? ¿Qué se siente al ser un cobarde? Incluso el cabeza de metal te ha superado. _

_-¡Oye!-gritó este. _

_Natsu frunció levemente el ceño mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Sin tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, cojió a Lucy por la muñeca, la atrajo hacia él y dio un corto beso en los labios. Lucy se apartó con humo saliéndole de la cabeza mientras murmuraba incoherencias. Gray miró expectante la escena mientras que Juvia seguía cogiéndole del brazo. _

_Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Mirajane sonrió al notar la mano de Laxus entrelazádose con la suya. Gajeel sonrió. Le debían una. Todos ellos. _

_Mientras tanto, Levy observaba la escena disimuladamente y se dejó caer en el sueño de Morfeo entre los brazos de Gajeel, mientras dejaba caer una ultima lagrima, eso sí, de felicidad._

Gajeel miró hacia el sol que nacía entre las montañas a esa hora de la mañana y notó como Levy se desperezaba entre sus brazos. Ronroneó y abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz. Gajeel la observó con una sonrisa mientras ella se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada. El dragón slayer de hierro besó tiernamente su frente y le revolvió los azulados mechones de la cabeza. La chica sonrió y ambos observaron a sus compañeros.

Natsu dormía tan placidamente que era difícil de creer que fuera el hiperactivo que destrozaba siempre las mesas del gremio, Lucy se apoyaba sobre su hombro mientras uno de los brazos del pelirosa la abrazaba por la cintura.

Juvia yacía recostada sobre el pecho de Gray durmiendo tranquilamente a la vez que el mago de hielo tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica atrayéndola hacia él entre sueños.

Erza y Wendy se apoyaban mutuamente mientras dormían con expresión tranquila.

-Jellal debería estar aquí, nadie sabe lo que se pierde.- murmuró la McGarden mientras se apoyaba un poco mas en el pecho del Redfox.

Gajeel levantó la perforada ceja.

-¿Esos dos también?

Levy rió y observó a Mirajane que dormía apoyada en Laxus. Este último los miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras un ligero color rojo subía a sus mejillas. Gajeel se burló.

-Vete a la mierda.- murmuró Laxus.

Pasados unos minutos Levy se incorporó hasta quedar frente a Gajeel. El chico la miró extrañado.

-Gracias. – murmuró con delicadeza.

Este solo asintió mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

-¿Querrás volver a ver a Metalicana?

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al momento.

-¿Podemos?

-Cuando las heridas se te curen me lo pensaré.

Levy le dio un corto beso en los labios y volvió a la posición de antes, apoyada en su pecho. Sin duda alguna, todos le debían una al cabezota, idiota, rompe-huesos y tosco dragon slayer de hierro. Gajeel sonrió mientras se imaginaba a él cantando una nueva versión de Shooby-doop-boop o comiendo toda la comida que quisiera, o siendo el centro de atención durante varios días en el gremio y obligando a los demás a hacer todo lo que él dijese. Después de todo, le tendrían que dejar. Gracias a él y dejando de lado su orgullo, todos estaban más que felices, gracias a él tenia a Levy en sus brazos, y nadie se la podría quitar. Pero sobre todo, gracias a él, Levy tenía esa mirada que Gajeel tuvo cuando conoció a Metalicana. Esa mirada en los ojos que, ahora que estaba junto a Gajeel, no desaparecería nunca.

Felicidad.

*Bonus*

-¡¿Qué que?!

-Lo siento chicos. – murmuró Levy mientras sonreía tímidamente. La nueva noticia de que Gajeel y Levy estuvieran juntos alegró a todos los del gremio. A todos menos a esos dos.

-¡Levy! No puedes hacernos esto. – lloró cómicamente Droy mientras devoraba un trozo de pollo.

-¡Te queremos! – gritó Jet mientras cogía las manos de la chica.

En cuestión de segundos Jet apareció estampado contra una de las mesas del gremio mientras que Droy yacía en el suelo con un gran moratón en la cara.

-Ni se os ocurra tocarla. – Gajeel, quién había observado como _esos dos mocosos_ se acercaban a Levy, apareció delante de ella.

-Gajeel tampoco hace falta que hagas eso. – Levy lo observó con seriedad y preocupación en los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Gajeel se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada mientras Lucy reía.

-¿Sabes que Elfman y Evergreen también están juntos? – aclaró la rubia mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

Levy buscó con la mirada a los nombrados hasta que los encontró, sentados uno al lado del otro, Evergreen con una mueca de enfado pero con las mejillas coloradas y Elfman diciendo no se qué de "declararse es de hombres".

Gajeel bufó.

-¿Alguien más?

Lucy y Levy se quedaron pensativas mientras miraban a su alrededor. Juvia gritaba que quería tener miles de hijos con Gray, Mirajane sirviéndole una cerveza a Laxus y…

-¡Erza y Jellal! – gritó la maga estelar.

Todos los del gremio prestaron atención a lo que acababa de decir Lucy y se oyó como una muy colorada Erza dejaba caer el trozo de pastel que tenia en la cuchara.

-Y...yo no…

- Oí decir que Jellal te envió una carta amorosa.- Mirajane, que quien hasta el momento escuchaba, apareció con una radiante sonrisa por detrás de la Titania.

- Dos más pues. – Gajeel sonrió con burla.

-¡Juvia te adora!

Todos centraron atención a, esta vez, una sonrojada Juvia que estaba siendo llevaba por Gray hacia las afueras del gremio.

-¿Adónde vais?- preguntó Lucy mientras Natsu aparecía por detrás de esta.

-¡Juvia será la madre de los hijos de Gray! – Gray se sonrojó mientras seguía caminando hacia fuera.

Todos se sonrojaron mientras unas imágenes triple x cruzaban la mente de cada uno. Natsu cogió a Lucy en brazos.

-¡No me voy a quedar atrás! ¡Vamos a mi casa! – y dicho esto salió disparado del gremio cargando una aturdida Lucy.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Levy habló.

-Que…directos.

Gajeel la observó fijamente sonrojado. Sonrió pícaramente. La cogió con un brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

-No voy a dejar que Salamander me gane en esto.

A Levy se le subieron los colores a la cara mientras trataba de entender la situación.

-¡¿Qué?!

Mientras tanto, Mirajane observaba con una radiante sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya. Espero que dentro de unas semanas no se arrepientan de lo que van ha hacer.- Volteó para encontrarse a Laxus sentado en la barra con la cabeza apoyada en su palma. Se levantó y desapareció por la puerta del almacén.

Mirajane sonrió, se sacó el delantal y se dirigió al almacén mientras cerraba con pestillo la puerta de este. Tal vez ella también se arrepentiría de lo que iba ha hacer.

*Chuchos: Jet y Droy. En mi país es un sinónimo de perros callejeros.


End file.
